So What Happens Now?
by Little-Lola2616
Summary: A Team 7 fic. Set after the defeat of Madara, Sasuke has left Konoha once again to revive the Sound Village as an ally to the other countries, but what is he hiding from the Hokage, Naruto?


He may not have been Hokage, but he became Kage of something.

The Sound Village. Orochimaru's former subordinates, captives of many years and experiments had nowhere else to go. They had initially been a problem for the countries; dispersing everywhere and causing havoc, at a loss once freed when Orochimaru had been killed. They had nowhere to call home, and they had no trust in any of the hidden villages.

"I have to go," Sasuke had said, "Someone needs to rein them in. Someone needs to take responsibility for them."

Naruto, now Hokage of Konoha, supported his pleas to the other Kages, "He is the only one who can have some understanding of them. And he is the only one they trust."

It was true. Once news spread that Sasuke was leaving Konoha along with Team Taka to revive the Sound Village, many returned to the forgotten village with a glimmer of hope that their lives could have some meaning, and some peace.

It hadn't been easy. To start with, Sasuke leaving once again broke Team 7's heart.

Sakura cried, Naruto cried. Sasuke later shed tears in private with Karin. Kakashi said he had every faith in Sasuke, but he also admitted he had let him down.

He stood there at Konoha's gates with Naruto and Sakura, sighing down at his former student. "I was supposed to show you right from wrong, you know."

Sasuke smirked. "You did… I just chose wrong."

"…Be careful, Sasuke."

Sasuke gave a slight bow of his head. "Thank you, Sensei." It was the biggest mark of respect for Kakashi, to be called that by him once more.

Upon Madara's defeat, it had been decided a Kage Summit would take place yearly to keep the alliances strong. But also, Sasuke and Naruto promised to write to one another monthly. It had been agreed it would be a good symbol to Konoha's council that Sasuke was no longer a secretive villain, but a supportive ally keen to share updates on the Sound. Neither admitted it, but really it would be a way for their rivalry to continue; who would be the better leader? What could one do that the other couldn't? It would be one more way for them to hold onto their bond and better each other, and both were internally grateful for that.

And so the Sound Village thrived, month after month, slowly but surely. It was a ninja village of misfits that fitted in surprisingly well together, all having different strengths and lives but similar experiences of Orochimaru's brutality that they could bond over.

Sasuke implemented strict laws upon the village, but he became admired for it. He was like the firm adult needed for a juvenile child.

Naruto was kinder, and jazzed up any disheartened morale. He was Konoha's saviour and cheerleader.

They were both great rulers, and great friends.

Or so Naruto thought, until a few years later.

"Why, why, whyyy!" He moaned to Sakura one night in bed, unable to sleep.

She rolled over to face him, groggy with sleep. "Hmm?"

"Why hasn't he written to us?"

Initially grumpy, Sakura softened at the topic and looked down sadly, tugging the duvet up to her shoulders. "I don't know."

"That bastard thinks he can just forget about us?" He grumbled, staring at the ceiling with his hands under his head beneath his pillow

Sakura smiled knowingly. She cupped his face and leaned over, planting a kiss on his whiskered cheek. "I'm worried about him too."

Naruto had gone through several scenarios; Sasuke was failing, he was in danger, he was angry… His last letter had been positively gushing about how supportive his team, especially Karin had been. It was unusually out of character, but also a huge pleasure for Sakura and Naruto to read. Perhaps something had gone wrong. But all other reports coming back from the Sound Village were completely positive. Kakashi had gone over on a mission and a visit and had come back in good spirits.

"What did he say then?" Naruto demanded, half excited, half angry.

Kakashi slowly looked at him from his book. He shrugged. "Hmmm? Oh… Sasuke...? He's very busy, you know."

He practically collapsed at the anti-climatic answer. "KAKAI-SENSEI!" Kakashi smiled and shook his head, knowing Naruto would never get out the habit of calling him that. "KAKASHI-SENSEI, THAT'S NO ANSWER!"

But the masked man's eye suddenly darkened, and he looked at him and asserted, "Naruto. He is very, _very_ busy."

And before Naruto knew it, the Kage Summit had come around once again.

This year it would take place in Konoha, as the location was on a rota to make it fair.

Sasuke -Naruto had been informed by a formal report- would arrive several days earlier to fit in personal visits.

Sakura glowed at the news. "Isn't this fantastic, Naruto? I can't remember the time the Team got together!"

Naruto just sat with his arms crossed moodily. Would Sasuke just pretend he hadn't been ignoring his letters? Maybe he just didn't need his friendship anymore…

The morning came. The large gates swung open with a gigantic, slow force. Four years since the team had said goodbye to him, here they were, reunited.

Naruto's height hadn't changed; he had accepted long ago he would never be the tallest guy. But his muscular physique was impressive. He was sporting the same blonde hair cut, but the colour had darkened slightly.

Sakura had grown her hair out. "Just as an experiment" She called it, which was braided to one side. Here forehead still loomed out of her face, but her happiness glowed through more so.

Sasuke was an inch or two taller. His hair was neat, but the same style. His clothes were a minimalistic design of black and white. His eyes had always aged him as he showed a great maturity ahead of his years in them. It was the same, but there was certain soberness, perhaps a contentedness to them which hadn't been there before.

And Kakashi? Well he was the same as ever.

Sasuke gave a curt nod to the team. "Hey."

Naruto, arms folded, nodded back in the same back. "Sasuke."

Sakura smiled apologetically on both men's behalf, and then automatically flung her arms around their old friend. "Sasuke! We missed you so much!"

"Yo, Sasuke." Kakashi waved casually, one hand in pockets.

Sasuke looked over in acknowledgment, then settled back on Sakura again. "Your hair is getting really long."

"Heh heh. You like it?" She asked, touching it shyly.

He nodded. "Yeah."

Naruto suddenly burst, like he hadn't done for many years since he was a hyperactive teenager. Sasuke had that ability to bring things out of him. He pointed a finger at him accusingly. "Hey! Hey! This is no time for hair talk! Where the hell have you been you bastard?"

The jounin who had been accompanying Sasuke stiffened. Some felt awkward, some angry, some simply perplexed at the way the Hokage addressed Sasuke so informally. Their deep and complex relationship was infamous, but to witness it was difficult to grasp.

Sasuke sighed, and simply gestured for the jounin to enter the village. He raised an eyebrow at Naruto. "That's okay, right?"

Naruto nodded enthusiastically, his arms now folded again.

The ninja walked in, curious at the sights before them. Team 7 were left alone. The wind blew as Sasuke and Naruto looked at one another silently.

"Naruto," He began, "Sakura too, I'm sorry I haven't been corresponding."

"It _has_ been nearly a year…" Sakura said.

"I know, and I apologise." Sasuke said humbly, which immediacy eased Naruto's anger. "I've wanted to write so many times, but I got paranoid about it being intercepted and certain secrets coming out."

Naruto's ears tweaked. "Eh? Secrets?"

Sasuke eyes met the ground. "I've been keeping something from you."

Suddenly there was concern, "What? What's your secret then?" Naruto asked encouragingly. Kakashi stood by silently.

Sakura put a hand on Sasuke's shoulder. "Are you…ill?"

"No! No," he replied reassuringly, "nothing like that."

"Then what?" Naruto demanded, beginning to feel alarmed.

Sasuke went to speak, and then stopped. "I wanted to tell you…" He began.

"Just tell me then."

"It's okay, Sasuke." Kakashi said softly. Naruto and Sakura whipped their heads around at him, surprised.

Kakashi smiled innocently "I promised I wouldn't tell you two. Or anyone, for that matter." Then he promptly got out one of his little books, though it was clear to them all he wasn't really reading it.

"I can't believe you told Kakai-sensei and not us…!" Naruto exclaimed, hurt.

"Well you're going to find out now anyway!" Sasuke snapped back. Sakura looked between them, tense. Sasuke's annoyance wilted.

With a deep breath, he reached into his pocket, pulling put a small, square photograph. He held it with an outstretched arm for Sakura and Naruto to see, looking embarrassed, but proud.

In the photo, a little baby curled up in a pyjama suit squinted sleepily at them. Her hair was jet black, and her eyes dark. There was no mistaking what this mean. Naruto and Sakura's jaws dropped open.

"This is my secret."


End file.
